


Happy family and future fun

by Awenseth



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Surprises, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard and Andersen have a little fight in a newly invented timemachine and land with the others in the future where they come in time to see Integra giving birth to her daughter and her chase to castrate every male...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy family and future fun

With a big crash landed a weird machine on the yard of the old Hellsing manor. When the door opened come seven person out of it.

"Next time, you two want to fight in a new invention…"begun the blond woman, but she was interupted when a boy who went up to them.

He had brown hair and wore a butler uniform. He looked a little bit pale and confused. His dark brown eyes were wide.

"Good afternoon. What are you doing here?"asked Maxwell politely, he was already a few times in the Hellsing manor and he couldn1t remember seeing the boy here before.

"I'm Lorenz, and I'm also Lord Siron Hellsing's best friend and butler."

"What,…but I'm the last Hellsing!"said Integra.

"You are in London in the year 2023."

"You are just joking, right?"asked Seras.

The boy wanted to answer her, but then one of the windows on the seventh floor bust out and the glass peaces fell on the yard.

"What…"

"Ehm…Sir Integra is giving birth to her daughter and…she cant have morpheme/ _or a weapon, but I think, she has now the last one._ /'" but the last part wasn't said out loud.

The seven people went pale and Integra was about to faint, Maxwell already KO, luckily for him that Andersen was standing beside him. After he woke up they went in the kitchen where the soldiers of the organization had a little party. The boy explained the others that they have visitors from the past. If they could understand him, then they had to much drinks into. Then, they heard someone shoot and scream.

"I…shoot…HATE…shoot…MAN…shoot…shoot…"

"Ehm…what was that?"asked the black haired vampire.

"Oh, nothing. That's just Sir Integra using Alucard as a shoot table."answered Walter.

"This is normal" said Pip.

"I will cut that coursed ting by all males in this organization down!" now everyone went pale and they who were drinking spit their drinks out and stared at the ceiling.

"Except that." Said the werewolf. So everyone went quickly upstairs.

Now that night will no one from the past forget. In the room was Integra screaming on a bed and shooting at a bloody plump aka. Alucard on the wall, Andersen and Maxwell were already full of holes. By Integra's side stood Seras looking worried on the woman then on her master or what was left of him. There beside her stood a boy around 17 in a suit. He had long, pale blond hair and blue eyes.

"He looks like Sir Integra as a boy."said Seras and every one of the travelers except Integra nodded shocked and in the farest corner of the destroyed room were the doctor a nurse and Sir Island cowering with the other members of the Round-table, whimpering and pleading to God to save them.

"Seras! Give me your bazooka!"yelled the leader.

"Sir, I don't think that this is such a good idea."said the young vampire girl, fear in her voice.

"Don't think, and give me that thing! And I want this thing out of me! Alucard, the next time you are DEAD!"

They all looked perplexed to said vampire who didn't understand. So after three hours screaming, cursing, swearing, pleading, playing shoot Alucard and blank fear the baby was born. It was as girl, but you knew that already.

"She's soo cute!"squalled both Seras with dreamy eyes in joy, and both Pip's backed away from them.

"She looks just like her father"said the future Maxwell and everybody turned to him then stared wide eyed and pale at the little girl who opened her crimson eyes and smiled to her mother, showing her little vampire fangs.

"Oh, no! A girl like Alucard…"and he flew out of the window and then come running in, the curse of his unwanted flight were Integra, Alucard and Siron who shoot at him right in the face.

"Daddy, you know that you shall behave, like uncle Maxwell told you."said a girl with long brown hair as she stepped in the room.

Now were the travelers pale and two male vampires were about to faint.

"Ehm…Katrina was attacked by a ghoul and hurt badly. She was dying and Andersen made her to a vampire and adopted her."explained the priest.

"So, let me get everything straight."said Integra "I'm married with my pet vampire and have two kids, Andersen has a foster daughter, you and I are friends and you are gay."

"No, no, I'm not gay, but the rest is right. Oh, and one more thing." he said and grinned wide showing…

"You are…you are a…"

"Yes, Integra and I, are vampires, but Siron's still half human."

"What, Lady Integra too!" yelled past Walter and was about to a) have his first heart attack and b.) to strangle Alucard.

"I needed to do it. If I didn't she would have died in my arms" said the vampire, holding his daughter who giggled happily and tried to take of her dad's sunglasses. When Alucard saw the looks on their faces he didn't understand what they were starring at."What?"

"You…ehm…we just never saw you, like this."said past Andersen shocked and two past people in this room were at this point very red.

"Sir, what shall be her name?"asked Katrina.

Alucard and Integra smiled at each other, then said "We didn't have decidet yet." Now, that was a mistake to say then now was everybody saying names, so after one and a half our and 1000 names from the whole organisation, they decidet that they name her Alina.

"So, now that we are ready with that…every male in a line in front of me and pants down."said the blond woman firmly after giving her childe to Seras.

"What have you I mind?"asked Alucard looking worriedly at his bride.

"I said that I will cut every male a very important part of."said the leader evilly grinning and she took out a blade from under her bed.

Now all the man were running in panic out of the room and were stuck in the doorframe, but struggled thought and run of.

In the Londoner night, in the quiet when the city was peaceful sleeping you could only see in the big Hellsing castle the lights on. And when you listened carefully you could hear screams and in the windows you could see the shadows of in panic running man and a furious Integra chasing with a blade after them and Seras running after her to save all.

What a happy little family.


End file.
